conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas in Sierra
at the foot of , the "Kingdom's Christmas Tree" |official_name = |nickname = Nativity, Yuletide, Xmas |observedby = Christian Sierrans and many non-Christians |litcolor = |longtype = Public holiday, federal holiday, religious, cultural |significance = Commemoration of the |begins = |ends = |date = December 25 |scheduling = |duration = 1 day |frequency = annual |celebrations = |observances = |relatedto = }} Christmas in Sierra, a predominantly Christian nation, is the most important holiday on its calendar year and is widely celebrated throughout the nation. It is officially recognized as a by the federal and provincial governments, and is also regarded as a by many Sierran businesses and private organizations. Although the holiday has continued to retain a significant religious aspect to it, it is observed by both many Christian and non-Christian Sierrans alike. Bearing similarities with other Anglo-American Christmas traditions, observation of Christmas in Sierra trace its origins back to the German American community. Subsequent immigration from regions including Latin America, Southern Europe, and East Asia have also contributed to modern Sierran Christmas customs. Since , Christmas has become increasingly commercialized and secularized, with high consumer consumption and end-of-the-year sales occurring during Christmas season (which officially begins after Sierra Day on November 28 and ends on either or the day of ). Occasionally, Christmastide is grouped with Sierra's second most important holiday season, the (which occurs between late January or early February), and referred to as the "Season of Jubilation". During the , Christmas itself, and days following after, various traditions and customs can be observed where Christmas songs, carols, and related entertainment are played on the radio and television, homes and businesses are decorated with s, , ornaments, and scenes of the Nativity, children are encouraged to be kind in order to receive gifts from , stores mark down their entire inventory at discounted prices, and special Christmas dishes are prepared and eaten at home. In addition, many schools, universities, businesses, and banks close during and around Christmas. Businesses have customarily allowed their employees to return home to spend time with loved ones during Christmas and are legally required to compensate those who choose to work during the holiday with extra pay. Christmas season also coincides with higher-than-average church attendance, with nearly two-thirds of Sierrans attending at least one church service on the day of or on the days prior to Christmas. Gifts are usually exchanged between family and friends on , and the gifts are then customarily opened the following Christmas morning. Parties are held on Christmas with traditional dinner meals and alcohol to celebrate the occasion. Christmas season The Christmas season in Sierra has traditionally begun on November 28, the day after Sierra Day. The Christmas season is the most important time for retail shopping, and in 2016, shoppers spent over $100 billion. The start of the season is marked with Christmas decorations being set up and retail businesses beginning to sale their inventory at significantly lower prices. Recently, has caused Christmas-related traditions to arrive much earlier, with some businesses introducing Christmas sales on or after Thanksgiving. Select radio stations have also begun playing Christmas playlist songs as early as the beginning of November. Numerous songs including George Hunter's That Christmas Morning re-enters the top-played chart lists each year around this time. Special confectionary treats and seasonal items generally appear in general stores and supermarkets by the first week of December including , s, Christmas hot box, and s. Traditions and activities Gift exchanging Christmas night markets Church attendance Decorations Christmas parties Miscellaneous Food Music and film Local traditions See also *Public holidays in Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Public holidays in Sierra